Diplomacia sin Palabras
by Alex Kacr
Summary: ―Weiss, Weiss, parece que yang hizo más diplomacia con sus labios que tú, y no precisamente dando un discurso.― White Rose y Bumbleby / Drabble


Hola gente, aquí regresando de entre el olvido con un nuevo drabble, esta vez en el FNDM de RWBY.  
Ya saben esto es pasatiempo y no lucro con esto, RWBY le pertenece a Rooster Teeth  
Espero les guste!

* * *

 _ **Diplomacia sin Palabras**_

Para Ruby Rose el viaje había sido largo y agotador, así que en el instante en el que el barco abrió sus puertas hacia tierra firme, la joven cazadora se dispuso a salir con toda la fuerza de su semblanza.

― ¡Ruby Rose, ni si quiera lo pienses!― Y ahí, tras el sonido de esa vos que sobresalía sobre el bullicio de la multitud, la cazadora quedo clavada al piso, una sensación helada en sus pies.

―Pero Weiss...

―Nada de peros mi hiperactiva rosa, este es un lugar diferente y presiento que no seremos precisamente bien recibidas por la población local.―

Yang Xiao Long que en su mente tenía el mismo deseo que su hermana menor, pero era mejor evitar llamar mucho la atención, como Weiss sugería, aprovechó la pequeña discusión de la pareja a su lado, para salir primero del barco.

Con un gran bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza se permitió admirar el puerto, pero su mirada fue capturada rápidamente por la multitud, no precisamente sus peculiares rasgos llamaron su atención, de ello ya habían sido informadas por Blake sobre qué esperar. No. Lo que llamó la atención de la rubia fue que toda las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella y la joven pareja que aún entre la discusión de los pros y los contras de correr, salían del barco.

―Amm chicas, creo que es muy tarde ya para no querer llamar la atención, sonríe Weiss, aquí eres la más famosa de las tres.―

En efecto lo era, toda la multitud pasó de caras de curiosidad y sospecha a rostros de ira y odio al reconocer quién era la humana de cabello blanco.

El trío a pesar de las miradas que recibían siguió avanzando, después de todo tenían un lugar al cual llegar, pero no pudieron caminar mucho, la vasta variedad de faunos en la isla las rodearon, al igual que sus murmuros.

 _¿Humanos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué hace una Schnee aquí? Se burlan de nosotros. Deben irse. ¡Sí¡ ¡Largo!_

A como los segundos avanzaban, los murmuros iban quedando olvidados y los gritos tomaban su lugar.

Para Ruby esto le dolía, ella nunca había recibido tales palabras y nunca las esperó de personas a las cuales ella no había causado mal alguno. ¿Esto era lo que sentían siempre los Faunos? Pensar en eso humedeció los ojos de la cazadora.

Weiss por otro lado, numero uno, no podía permitir tales insultos, ellos no tenían idea de lo que ella había ido a hacer, y numero dos, nadie causaba tristeza en la mirada de Su Ruby y salia impune del acto.

―Buenos días habitantes de Kuo Kuana, soy Weiss Schnee, nueva CEO de las Schnee Dust Compa...― Sus palabras fueron cortadas por la necesidad de esquivar un objeto lanzado de entre el grupo de personas, pero esto no evitó que continuara. ―Para evitar rodeos, les informo que he venido aquí para...―

―¿Qué está pasando aquí?― Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el dueño de aquella voz, un hombre alto, grande se podría decir, acompañado de dos mujeres poseedoras de orejas de gato ambas.

Al ver esto la multitud abrió paso para permitirle a la familia estar cara a cara frente a las humanas, especialmente la Schnee. Lo que nadie esperó jamas fue la reacción de la rubia.

Yang con ojos iluminados, corrió hasta llegar frente a la joven mujer con orejas de gato y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo de oso.

―¡Blake, mi Blakey te extrañé mucho!

―Yo tambi-hmm...

Los labios de Yang adueñándose de los de Blake. ―¡Y también extrañaba eso!― La sonrisa de la rubia era inigualable, después de todo había estado lejos de su novia por dos meses.

Por otro lado la multitud no comprendía bien lo que pasaba aquí, pero si estas humanas eran conocidas de la hija del jefe, y la rubia incluso más que una amiga, eso significaba que eran buenas personas, incluso la Schnee, así que rápidamente dieron sus disculpas al jefe y cada quien siguió con lo suyo. Luego se enterarían de lo que pasaba aquí.

―Weiss, Weiss, parece que yang hizo más diplomacia con sus labios que tú, y no precisamente dando un discurso.―

―¿Ruby?

―¿Sí, Weiss?

―Sin galletas una semana.

―¿Qué? ¡Nooo! ¡Lo siento Weissy!

Mientras tanto

―¿Kali?

―¿Sí, Ghira?

―Esta rubia sí me cae bien.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, pueden encontrar este drabble y otras cosas por ahí en mi tumblr.  
alexkacr . tumblr . com (Solo borren los espacios)

Hasta la próxima gente bonita!


End file.
